A Suite Life Christmas 2
by Paul Matthews
Summary: It's back! So I hear people want Holiday themed stories. You knew I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to return to the Take Care of Me/Yay Dating storyline. This is 2 years after the first Christmas story. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: You knew I couldn't pass up a chance to continue the Take Care of Me/Yay Dating storyline when people are asking for Holiday themed stories! It's back!! This story takes place two years after "A Suite Life Christmas". It might be a little long for a one shot, but I figured I'd just make it one chapter. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**A Suite Life Christmas 2**

It was easy to tell that the holiday season had arrived in Boston as the streets were lined with decorations galore. Signs were up all around for various sales and bargains for the Christmas shopper and the sidewalks were littered with people carrying numerous bags in their hands. All the stores and businesses worked frantically to get ready for the rush of shoppers and in one particular high rise building a budding new business was getting into the holiday spirit as well.

"Thank you for calling Yay Fashion! Happy holidays to you, this is Brenda, how may I direct your call?" the young secretary said as she answered the phone. "She's not in right now, may I take a message?" she added upon hearing the caller's request.

Brenda wrote down a short message and said goodbye before hanging up the phone. Just as she finished the call the elevator doors opened and London Tipton stepped into the office.

"Good afternoon Miss Tipton, I have a few messages for you," Brenda said.

"Thank you Barbara, what are the messages?" London said. Brenda disregarded the mistaken name as she had worked with London enough to know she had trouble remembering names.

"Kathy Dunn called to run some last minute changes to the Christmas Fashion show by you, Edgar called about the wardrobe for the show, and your boyfriend called to tell you he landed safely in Washington," Brenda said and couldn't help but notice London's face light up at the mention of Cody.

"Ok I'll call Kathy back in a few minutes, Edgar can wait because I know he'll just bore me with some long list of problems, and I will be in my office talking to Cody so hold my calls for a few minutes ok," London said and entered her office.

London had started her own Fashion company earlier that year, with some help from her Father of course, and it had taken off quite well. Her business was at the top of one of the many high rises that her Father owned in Boston and her personal office had an amazing view of the Boston skyline. London closed the door to her office and threw her bag onto a chair before taking in the view from the window. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number, hoping to hear his voice.

"Hello," Cody said as he answered the phone.

"Hey baby, its me," London said.

"Hey, I landed about an hour ago, I tried to call your cell, but it went straight to voice mail. I ended up calling your office," Cody said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I've had phone call after phone call today," London said and just wished that Cody was there with her.

"I understand, running a business is hard," Cody told her.

"I don't know how Daddy does it, I don't know anything about business and sometimes I feel so lost," London said as she sat down and tried to relax.

"But you know lots about fashion. You have other people to worry about everything else. You've done a great job London and I'm really proud of you," Cody said to calm her down.

"Thank you, I wish you were here," London said.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, you should get out tonight and go have fun. Zack said he and Maddie are going ice skating tonight, you should go with them," Cody said.

"Okay, that sounds like fun. Promise me that you'll be safe and hurry back okay," London said to Cody.

"I will, don't work to hard. I love you," Cody said.

"I love you too, talk to you later," London replied and hung up the phone.

Cody was going to be in Washington D.C. for a couple of days with a group of people from the Cooking School he was going to. They were visiting one of the restaurants of one of the country's best chefs. However, London wanted him to be home with her. She was becoming stressed with the Christmas show coming up in a couple of days and needed his presence to calm her down. She was about to try and catch a little nap when her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" London said.

"Hey London, I can't believe I actually got through to you at this time of day," Maddie said from the other end. "Zack and I are going skating tonight and I wanted to know if you would join us."

"Sure, Cody told me you guys might be going," London said.

"Well we'd love to have you and I know you need a break. Meet us at my suite around 7:00 tonight," Maddie said before hanging up.

London made it through the rest of the day without becoming a nervous wreck and breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the penthouse at the Tipton. She quickly changed clothes and grabbed her stuff to head to Maddie's suite. Once she got there she knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds Zack answered the door and let her in.

"Hey London, you look tired," Zack said to her.

"It's been a long day. Where is Maddie?" London asked.

"She's getting ready, she should be out in a few minutes," Zack said and then added in a whisper, "You know how she is."

"I heard that!" Maddie called from the bathroom.

"Man she has ears like a bat," Zack said with a grin.

"I thought bats were deaf," London said confusedly.

"No they're blind," Zack said.

"They're blind and deaf? I'm glad I'm not a bat," London said and Zack tried not to laugh out loud.

London walked around the room, looking at the Christmas decorations Maddie had put up. She stopped at the doorway and noticed the Mistletoe and couldn't help but think back a couple of years to the Christmas party they had in London's suite. She then turned to see Zack looking at it as well.

"Don't even think about, you know that thing shoots missiles right?" London said with a laugh.

"Hey I'm happily taken, so you don't have to worry," Zack said.

Maddie finally made her way out and playfully pinched Zack on the arm while giving him a smile and a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked London.

London nodded and they left the suite to make their way down to the lobby. London had arranged a limo to take them to the ice skating rink in style, which Zack loved. When they arrived a few people called out to London to tell her they loved her clothes. One person even stopped to get an autograph. Zack and Maddie stood back and let her have her fun for a little bit. They finally made their way inside and paid for the skate rental. Zack and Maddie were happy to take the rental skates, but when the lady offered them to London, London scoffed.

"No thanks, I brought my own," London said and unzipped a bag to pull out a pair of pink, glittery, diamond covered, skates.

The lady behind the counter was in awe of the fancy skates and a little taken back that London wouldn't use theirs. The three of them made their way down to the benches around the rink and put their skates on. As London was putting her skates on she noticed a young girl next to her wearing one some of her kids line of clothing and it made her smile. She never thought she would come this far. As she looked the young girl looked up and her eyes went wide.

"You…you're London Tipton," the girl said.

"Yeah, that's me," London said with a smile.

The girl jumped up and walked over to her, talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god I love your web show Yay Me! I've watched all of the episodes. My favorite was the Yay Dating show!! I was so sad when I thought you weren't gonna pick Cody but then when you did pick him I was all…yay!!!" the girl said breathlessly.

London couldn't help but laugh and say, "Thank you."

"Where's Cody? Is he not here? Ya'll didn't break up did you!?" the girl cried out.

"No we didn't break up, he's out of town," London said and felt a pang of sadness that he wasn't there.

The little girl's mom called out to her and told her to leave London alone so she left. Maddie then looked over and said, "She was so cute."

Maddie and Zack skated around for awhile, holding hands, and having the time of their lives, but London found herself too distracted by thoughts of work and Cody. London knew that Zack and Maddie where madly in love with each other. Sure they had their ups and downs and even a week in which Maddie had broken up with Zack over something silly, but everyone knew their love would last. As London skated around she thought to herself how people viewed her relationship with Cody. For years people were taking bets on how long it would take for Maddie to finally give in and date Zack, but her own relationship with Cody caught everyone by surprise. London wanted Cody to be there to reassure her that their love would last forever. Maddie must have noticed the look on her face, because she skated over to talk to her.

"Everything okay London?" Maddie asked.

"I miss Cody and everything with the Christmas show has been so hectic," London said.

Maddie hugged London close and told her, "He will be back soon, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay at your show too."

"I hope so. I really want Cody to be there. He's so good at keeping me calm and without him I don't think I would have made it this far," London said.

"I know what you mean. Now that Zack is going to college with me it has been great having someone there to help keep me sane," Maddie said as she looked over at Zack with loving smile.

"Thanks Maddie," London said and the two of them skated to catch up to Zack, who was wobbling a little on his skates.

"All this skating has worked up an appetite, you guys wanna grab some dinner?" Zack said.

"You're always hungry," Maddie said with a smile.

The three of them took off their skates and headed for a nearby restaurant for dinner. As they sat there eating something on a nearby TV caught London's eye. A weather forecaster was talking about the weather in Washington for the next couple of days and even though she couldn't hear what he was saying she could read the writing behind him. A massive snow storm was hitting that area and that meant flight delays.

"London what's wrong?" Maddie asked, noticing the look on her face.

"There's a bad snow storm in Washington," London said.

Maddie and Zack both turned to look at the TV with a look of concern.

"I'm sure everything will be okay London," Zack said in attempt to cheer her up.

"His flight will be delayed though. He said he'd make it back in time for my fashion show," London said as she began to cry. "What if something happens to the plane?" she added with a look of fear.

Maddie reached over and grabbed her hand before saying, "Don't worry London. It's going to be okay."

That night when they got home London called Cody to see if everything was okay.

"Cody I'm worried. They said the storm will last a few days," London said.

"I'm sure it will be okay London. My plane will probably leave a lot later than planned if this keeps up though," Cody said.

"I miss you. I really wish you were here right now. This will be my first big fashion show and I'm a nervous wreck," London said.

"I know, I really hope I can make it in time," Cody said.

"I will try my hardest to get there in time. You know I don't want to miss this," Cody reassured her.

"I know, hurry back to me okay. Love you," London said.

"Love you too," Cody said as he hung up.

London could hardly sleep that night and sadly when she got up in the morning she had to get to work on the show. Throughout the day she checked the weather and it was still the same story. The storm was still going strong and not letting up. London took a limo to the building where the show would be held that night and was instantly bombarded with questions as she walked in the door.

"Where are the boxes of pink shoes?" a woman asked.

"Um, they're over there…somewhere," London said, pointing across the room.

"London we still haven't decided which color goes best with this," a man asked, holding up two pieces of clothes.

"Um…that one," London said hurriedly pointing to the one on the left.

London just wanted to sit down, but people kept bothering her, finally her phone rang and she welcomed the distraction. She went into a small room for some privacy and answered the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"London my flight has been pushed back two hours," Cody said.

"Oh no! Oh…that will still get you here in time right?" London said.

"It should, but barely. I'm so sorry London," Cody said.

"It's okay, I know you want to be here," London said.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, hearing the stress in her voice.

"I think so," London said, but she wasn't sure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone else needed her help.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Be safe, love you," London said.

"I will, love you too," Cody said as London hung up the phone.

As the hour of the show grew near Maddie and Zack arrived and came backstage to check on London. London was going crazy, giving out last minute orders to everyone, and was a little relieved to see Maddie and Zack.

"You look like you could use a whole week of rest," Maddie said as she hugged London.

"More like a whole month, or at least thirty days," London said and Maddie stifled a laugh.

"I just checked and Cody's flight left a while ago, but it hasn't landed just yet," Zack said, looking at the internet on his phone.

"Look at it this way, the airport is nearby so if he lands, maybe he can get her quickly," Maddie said to make London feel better.

As show time approached Cody wasn't there yet and sadly they had to begin. London watched from backstage, making any last minute adjustments as the models went on stage. She was still nervous, but she forced herself to remain calm. Zack and Maddie had taken front row seats and London could see them if she peeked out from behind the side curtain. The crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves, which made London a little happier. One of London's assistants tapped her on the shoulder and told her that one of the models was having a little trouble with her dress. London began to feel her heart beat out of her chest as there was a small pause in the show, but finally the model headed for the stage.

"Breathe London," London said quietly to herself.

She turned and watched from the curtain when she felt another tap on her shoulder.

"Please don't tell me there's another problem," London said without turning around.

"No problem at all," a familiar voice said.

London turned quickly and saw Cody standing there. She was so overjoyed that she threw her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"I knew you'd make it," she whispered when the kiss broke.

"I promised you I would. I wouldn't break a promise to the woman I love," Cody told her.

For the rest of the show London found she was completely calm and once it was over there was nothing but praise for the show from all that spoke to her. Cody and London stood backstage for awhile, just holding each other close as London cried.

"Thank you so much," she cried.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't have missed it," Cody said.

"Not just for that. I would have never made it to this point without you," London said. "I owe this all to you. You were the one that told me to pursue my dream."

"I'm proud of you. You finally became a, how did you put it, fashion morsel?" Cody said with a laugh.

"Fashion Mobile," London said in all seriousness, not realizing she meant to say 'Mogul'.

"Close enough," Cody said and pulled her into another kiss.

London was back to herself the very next day and invited everyone to her suite for a Christmas Eve party. They had all agreed to open their presents Christmas Morning, but before the night was done Zack had a present for Maddie that couldn't wait.

"I'm going to put some music on," Zack said and walked over to the CD player.

"Oooh put on Silent Night. I love that song," Maddie said.

"Well this isn't exactly Christmas music," Zack said.

After a few seconds a slow familiar song began to play. Maddie seemed lost in thought, trying to remember where she heard it.

"May I have this dance?" Zack asked, offering his hand to Maddie.

She stood and the two of them began to slowly dance around the room. London leaned back against Cody and let him wrap his arms around her as they watched the two of them.

"Do you recognize this song?" Zack asked.

"I think so…it sounds so familiar," Maddie said.

"This is the song we danced to at your prom," Zack said and Maddie gasped.

"Oh wow Zack, you remembered that all this time?" Maddie said with a tear in her eye.

"Of course I did. That was one of the greatest nights of my life, but something tells me this night might be better," Zack said.

Zack then walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled a small present from the pile. He then handed it to Maddie and told her to open it.

"I thought we were waiting till tomorrow for presents?" Maddie asked.

"This one is special," Zack said and Maddie began to open it.

The second the wrapping paper was off Maddie began to feel faint, because in her hand was a small box that a ring usually came in. Zack took the box and opened it before getting on one knee.

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick will you marry me?" Zack asked her and Maddie burst into tears.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you," Maddie said and as he slipped the ring on her finger she began to cry even harder.

Zack stood up and kissed her as Cody and London applauded.

As the kiss finally broke Maddie could be heard whispering, "Yay Zaddie."

"I told you it would catch on!" London said with a smile.

Everyone laughed as Cody and London stood and began dancing to the music as it continued to play.

"Merry Christmas London," Cody said with a smile before kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Cody," London said as they finished their kiss.

All four of them continued to dance on into the night. Eventually they would return home and go to bed, but none of them wanted it to end.

Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
